I'll be loving you
by ucobgal
Summary: Only got one thing to say....this is a TRORY! PLEASE R & R....thanks!


I'll be loving you  
  
By TR C. Quiogue  
  
She didn't know why she was there. She didn't even like being in such parties. But still she was there. Her grandmother dragged her to go along with her mother, who after numerous protests and creative excuses also had to grace this social event with her presence.  
  
Rory was sitting at a lounge chair staring at the watch and occasionally looking up and greeting some people who walked past her. How long did she have to be there? Her mother left her almost thirty minutes ago claiming that her bladder was playing tricks on her and had to go find the bathroom. Since then Rory hadn't seen her. At least having Lorelai around provided her of some form of entertainment and amusement, but now she was just simply bored. And boredom is at it's worst when you're going through it alone.  
  
The band was playing soft music and Rory let herself sway to the tunes. 'Guess that is what boredom will do to you after a while', she thought. Deciding that she had had enough of this scenery, Rory stood up and went to find the way to the patio to get some air. She made her way through the dance floor over to the other side of the room where she saw the exit. A few people where also standing outside, but they all decided to make their way inside once she stepped out. 'What? Do I have a foul smell or something?', Rory said under her breath. 'Actually, quite the contrary. I'd say you smell rather lovely.', a voice said behind her.  
  
Rory turned to meet a couple of matching blue eyes. 'Then it must have been you who scared them away.', she said.  
  
'Why is it always when I give you a compliment you somehow turn it into the complete opposite?', Tristan asked.  
  
'Because it just leaves me to wonder how many times you've used that line before and to who.', Rory said back.  
  
'Well, to put an end to your pondering, I've only used that line once and only on you.'  
  
'Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England.', Rory said rolling her eyes.  
  
'Then by all means, whatever are you doing here, Your Royal Highness?', Tristan said mockingly with a British accent and made a small bow.  
  
'Very funny, smartass.', Rory said sarcastically.  
  
'Well anything to put a smile on your pretty face.', Tristan said with a smirk.  
  
'See there you go again. Do you ever stop?'  
  
'Stop what?', Tristan asked questioningly.  
  
'Being so smooth. Being such a master of one-liners. Being such a charmer', Rory said back.  
  
'I'm sorry. I guess I can try being an asshole instead then.'  
  
'Yeah, that would make things much easier. We can just go back to our verbal sparring and things would be back to normal.', Rory said relieved.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment when Tristan finally spoke. 'So what are you actually doing here? I never see you in parties like these.'  
  
'My grandmother forced and practically had to drag my mom and I kicking and screaming to this thing. She insisted that whoever it was who's holding this formal shindig is a very respectable person in my grandfather's company. By not attending this would have meant countless hours of gossiping at the country club of how Emily Gilmore couldn't even bring her own daughter and granddaughter to a formal party. And we wouldn't want that now would we?'  
  
'Heh, no, we sure wouldn't.'  
  
'But I'm guessing that you like going to parties like these. Gives you a chance to find your next target and charm her to death?'  
  
'To the untrained eye that might be the case.', Tristan said trailing off.  
  
'So you're saying that's not why you go to these social events?', Rory asked dumbstruck.  
  
'You really think you got me all figured out, huh?'  
  
'As much as you think you got me all figured out.'  
  
'Well, I don't.', Tristan said, 'Got you all figured out, that is.'  
  
'Then why do you keep on insisting on calling me Mary all the time and making all these sexual innuendos thinking that I will, as all your other female friends, just fall down at your feet?'  
  
'Because I like getting under your skin and making you aggravated. You have this special look in your eyes that tells me that you're coming to life or something, and having me know that I am the cause of that fire inside you, well, it just gives a good feeling.'  
  
'Oh, so you take pleasure of seeing people suffer? How sadistic of you.'  
  
'Not people, just you.'  
  
'Wow, that makes me feel so special', Rory said sardonically and clasped her hands to her heart.  
  
'Well, you should.', Tristan said with a smile, 'And as for me having you all figured out. Well, I don't think that's going happen anytime soon.'  
  
'Same goes for you. One day you're friendly and nice, and the other you're all obnoxious and irritating.', Rory said with a look of disgust in her face.  
  
'Gee, tell me how you really feel, Mary.', Tristan said ironically.  
  
'I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just honest. I never know when you are being real or when you are just putting up an act. It only makes me confused and bewildred.'  
  
'Well, growing up in a society like this teaches you to be two faced. Never let people know to much about yourself and you'll be just fine.'  
  
'Why would that be `just fine´? Why is it so wrong to let people know the real you?'  
  
'Cause then you won't let anyone too close and thus not get hurt.', Tristan said as a matter of factly.  
  
'But don't you think that sometimes it's worth risking getting hurt? I mean one can never predict if something is going to turn out good or bad. You just have role the dice and see what happens.'  
  
'Easier said than done.'  
  
Rory let out a sigh and turned away with a poignant look on her face. 'Yeah, guess so.'  
  
Both of them stared out into the night, thinking about what they had just talked about. Tristan turned to Rory and a tender smile appeared on his face. If anyone had told him that he would run into Rory Gilmore of all people at this party and actually would have a decent conversation with her, he wouldn't have believed that person at all. But yet here he was standing not more than two feet away from her, watching how the moonlight shone on her angelic face. 'God, she is so beautiful.'  
  
The first few notes of a familiar song started playing and without thinking twice, Tristan took a hold of Rory's hands and led her back inside. Quite a few couples were on the dance floor, but that didn't stop Tristan to find a spot for them to dance on. He swirled her around once before letting her hands rest on the back of his neck. He curled his arms around her tiny waist and looked at her curios eyes.  
  
'You never learn, do you, Dugray?'  
  
'Why whatever do you mean?', he asked in false virtue.  
  
'You think that by pulling your charming tricks on me that I would somehow be amazed and astonished?'  
  
'I don't know. Do you want to be amazed and astonished?'  
  
'No, not really.', Rory answered truthfully.  
  
'Well, you can't blame a guy for trying.', Tristan said, feeling like he had just put his foot in his mouth.  
  
'But I must say, though, that what do amazes and astonishes me is that you never give up.'  
  
'Not when I know that something is worth fighting for.'  
  
'But you might end up getting hurt. Sure you're up for that?'  
  
'A person once told me that sometimes you just have to risk it.'  
  
'And a very wise that person is.'  
  
'Yeah, and astoundingly breath taking too.', Tristan added huskily and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
Rory felt her cheeks overcome with warmth and couldn't help but smile back. She had to give it to him. He could be incredibly charming sometimes. And those times always managed to stir up butterflies in her stomach and make her weak in the knees. Her heartbeat would rise and she felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. But was she though? As much as Rory would be swept away by the good charms of Tristan Dugray, she couldn't help but wonder if this was all truth or play. A part of her wanted to believe him, yet another part was slightly reluctant into giving fully in. But Rory's train of thoughts was interrupted by Tristan's voice.  
  
'Mary, you know what? I think you should be more willing to follow your own advice.', he said as if reading her mind.  
  
Rory looked at Tristan in the eye and saw sincerity and confidence. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should just go for it and follow her guts. It might end up nowhere or it might end up being something great. Either way, Rory decided, she had to find out.  
  
'Yeah, maybe I should.', she said inching closer to his face. She could feel his breath and sensed his heart beating rapidly. She saw him steal a quick glance at her lips and the thought of how his lips would be on hers suddenly entered her mind. Throwing caution to the wind, she closed the gap between them and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Breaking away she saw a mischievous smile on Tristan's face.  
  
'Guess I'm not the only charmer around here, huh?', he said.  
  
'Well, what can I say? I learn from the best.', Rory said smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
The last few words of the song played as the couple danced in each other's arms.  
  
'..............Si siente un frio  
Tu corazun  
Sere tu amigo  
Tu illusion  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy amar  
Yo te voy amar...............' 


End file.
